Team Crafted Play Hockey!
by TheCrazyNinjaShipper
Summary: This story is about if TC were worldwide hockey champs! Contains all of the main people from TC even if some are not mentioned much, and well... Hockey! *Sucky Summary I know*


**Team Crafted; Hockey!**

They stood, each one in their own position, eager and waiting for the "Match Start" whistle to blow. Every single one of them was thinking the same thing, "We have to win!" The tension was immense, creating almost a barrier around the seven players, and the other team shuddered at the terrifying looks on the team's faces.

This was Team Crafted, the best Hockey team in the area.

"30, 29, 28, 27, 26.."

The seconds counted down to the starting whistle, the whistle which would give Team Crafted permission to do their best and to give it their all.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6..."

Team Crafted shouted their battle cry, all individually, with a different slogan for each person:

"LEZZ GO!" Shouted Mitch.

"WE GONNA WIN THE HUNGER DEANS!" Jerome Bellowed.

"NOBODY IS TO SAY #QUENTINBELLYRUBS! OR FISH!" The fish complained.

"ALRIGHT, DOODS! #QUENTIN IS A BELLY RUBS LOVING FISH!" Ian laughed.

"BY THE POWER OF BUDDER WE SHALL WIN!" Adam joked.

"WE'RE SHOOTING FOR THE STARS!" Jason mentioned.

"WE GONNA DO DIS SHIZZLES!" Ty chimed in.

"3, 2, 1, 0!" The ref bellowed, and he blew the whistle.

The opposing team had the ball first, being less experienced than Team Crafted, but as soon as the ball was passed, Ty swooped in with his small stature, and stole the ball. Being so tiny, it was easy for him to weave through the opposing players, and soon he had scaled half of the pitch from the centre ball. Finally, two players blocked his path, sticks crossed over each other in a defensive manner. Ty, taken aback by this sudden move, swerved around them and passed to Mitch, the most accurate on the team. Jerome immediately grinned, and ran up the pitch to receive Mitch's pass. As of per usual, he knew exactly where to be to receive the ball, having being best friends with Mitch. They knew each other like the back of their hands, and were even more socially connected to each other than they were to their own families.

"Straight up, Jerome!" Mitch called, indicating where Jerome should send the ball.

"I gotcha, Biggums!" Jerome replied, and sent the ball up before any of the defending team could register what they had said.

Mitch stopped the ball perfectly, and immediately set of again before the other team could snatch the ball. Looking up, he spotted Ian positioned at an angle next to the goal, and smiled. Ian, their striker, had the most powerful push, whether it was long or short distance didn't matter. This time, it was short, as Ian had taken up the position of a goal sweep, the player who stands next to the goal, awaiting someone to pass to them, then hit the ball into the goal without having to worry about defenders. Mitch noticed what Ian was thinking immediately, passing the ball to him in one swift and accurate push. Ian collected the ball, stopping it for only a millisecond to take control of it, then he promptly hit the ball into the goal.

"First goal! Point awarded to Team Crafted!" The ref announced.

"Whoooo!" Team crafted shouted, laughing at their first goal. It had been scored in an amazing 58seconds, probably a record for them.

"Ok," Adam shouted. "Starting positions, you guys!"

"Okay, okay! We got it!" TC laughed.

"Ty, you gonna go up first again?" Ian whispered to Ty, so as to keep it from the other team.

"Sure. Who am I passing to after I get the ball?" Ty enquired, wondering if they were going for the same strategy.

"I think your passing to Jason this time. Come on, let's get ready." Ian said, wandering back to his position on the pitch.

The whistle blew again, and since Team Crafted had scored last time, the opposing team started with the ball. Ty shot forward, towards the guy who had received the ball, but it didn't work this time. The player was huge, towering before Ty. Ty, tried to snatch the ball, but his attempts were inferior. The player surged forward, easily knocking Ty out of the way. Being in the position of Mid-Field, Ty had to play attack and defence, so he sprinted after the player. Yet again, he couldn't get the ball.

"It's up to you guys!" He shouted at Adam and Quentin, the team's defenders. They were well built, strong and resistant, the perfect type to be in defence.

"I'll go up! You stay back!" Adam said to Quentin, running forward and tackling the player, after a furious battle between the two players, the opposing team broke through Adam's defence, and shot the ball into the net. The whistle blew and the ref gave a point to the opposite team, who were called Team Steel. It was unheard of! Someone actually scoring against Team Crafted? Adam hung his head in shame, cursing at himself under his breath.

"Don't worry about it, dude!" Ty shouted down the pitch while receiving the ball and putting it in centre. "Let's just aim to win!"

The whistle blew once again and Ty passed to Jason who ran up the pitch with the ball. In a split second, the ball was passed up the pitch to Jerome, who passed to Mitch, who passed to Ty. Ty ran forth with the ball, entering the D marked on the pitch and shooting the ball into the net. It hit dead centre, and another point was awarded.

The match went on for ages, and after the final whistle was blown, Team Crafted had triumphed yet again. The score was 15-5 to TC and they walked home victorious that day.

**A/N: So, yeah. The TC people are in their school championships all the time, but traverse into the national to worldwide ones. I wrote about hockey because it's my favourite sport, and I play it twice every week. :3 Anyway, Reviews, anybody? :3**

**~Ninja_Chan or TheCrazyNinjaShipper**


End file.
